Plan De Ahorro
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Aquellos recuerdos que te trae una llamada, son aquellos que te acercan a la persona amada. ¿Dejará Vash que un simple plan de ahorro se interponga en sus confusos sentimientos hacia el Austriaco? AU, RodexVash, One-Shot! . Es mi primer intento, pasen y lean pliz cx


**_Hola mein pipol (?)_**

**Bueno, no es el mejor nombre para un One-Shot! , pero es mi primer intento de RodexVash (o como se llame) el punto es que, he leido fics de ellos y me gusto la pareja, entonces mi heroica mente dijo : "Como eres tan cool, vas ha hacer un One shot de ellos" y le dije "buena idea, cerebrito" y henos aquí XD.**

**Bueno, no tiene advertencias por que no es nada fuerte, son solo recuerdos, supongo... c:**

**Disculpen si me salen un poco OOC, este es mi primer intento, y espero que me salga más o menos bien. Si es así, tal vez me anime a escribir más y más largo de ellos. Por mientras, empezaré con esto, ojalá les guste. Lo escribi con mucho "hamor" , ya que IMGLATEDA NO ME HAMA ;-; pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me esforcé en este cortito, así que espero lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

**_Plan de Ahorro:_**

Vash Zwingli, un joven de melena corta rubia y dispareja con una especie de flequillo recto y hermosos ojos verdes, estaba sentado el el jardín de su casa. Las flores de distintos y claros colores le rodeaban, mientras se balanceaba en la banca de madera que peligraba con quebrarse. Hubiese comprado un sofá mecedor con sombrilla como el de el catálogo que viene de regalo con el periódico, ya que le llamó mucho la atención a su hermanita Lili, pero era muy costoso, por lo que para ahorrar, el suizo se conformaba con mecerse en aquella vieja y tonta banca. ¿Habrían sido dos o tres veces las que la arregló para que no se rompiera? No lo recordaba ni tampoco le importaba, solo le importaba ahorrar lo suficiente y no dejar de seguir el plan que había hecho para no salirse de su presupuesto.

_Después de todo, para Vash, El ahorro es maravilloso_.

Su hermana, corriendo, fue a avisarle que había recibido una llamada por cobro revertido. Solamente conocía a una persona en todo el mundo que fuese lo suficientemente tacaño como para llamarle por cobro revertido. Un austriaco llamado Roderich, un antiguo amigo de la infancia, a quien actualmente no soportaba, no recordaba perfectamente el motivo, aun así, decidió ponerse de pie e ir a atender el llamado del Austriaco. Camino al teléfono, fue recordando cosas de su infancia, situaciones de cuando ambos tan solo eran unos pequeños niños, inocentes al mundo. Sin la necesidad de recurrir al sentido del ahorro. Ambos tan solo unos infantes, que caminaban tomados de las manos. Sus mentes de niños inocentes ni siquiera pensaron que eso podría ser mal visto, no, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sin importarles nada más. Aunque... el problema no eran ellos, sino que los niños más grandes, ellos eran los del problema.

No soportaban verlos de las manos, pero no se atrevían a enfrentar al pequeño Vash. Por lo que esperaban encontrarse con el pequeño Roderich Edelstein, un pequeño niño de piel clara, ojos violetas grandes y brillantes, cabello castaño el cual era peinado hacia un lado con un hermoso y largo rulito saliendo de este, en su rostro, tenía un lunar junto a la boca. Aunque era tímido y calmado, esto le convertía en el blanco perfecto para ser atacado por los mayores, quienes lo golpeaban, insultaban e incluso lo dejaban llorando solo en el bosque cercano a la escuela. Vash, a pesar de ser del mismo grado, estaba en la otra clase, por lo que no podía defenderlo a no ser que fuese en los recreos, y ya que el Austriaco presentaba grandes dotes musicales, estaba dos grados adelantado a su edad, por lo que sus compañeros eran incluso hasta treo o cuatro años mayores, ya que al asistir a una escuela de escasos recursos por el "plan de ahorro" de sus padres, los niños que cursaban junto a él, habían reprobado hasta los recreos, por así decirlo.

Vash cerró los ojos al recordar aquellos tiempos, cuando después de darle una paliza o espantar a los abusivos, curaba las heridas de su amigo y luego lo cargaba en su espalda hasta su casa, donde se despedían para que luego el suizo retornara a su propia vivienda. Vash, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza cuando notó que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos, por lo que comenzó a darse cachetadas a si mismo hasta que olvidase el asunto. Posteriormente caminó hasta la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono, y contestó al Austriaco.

-Aló- dijo rudamente el suizo. 

-Buenos días Vash.

-Ah, buenos días... Roderich.

-¿Como ha estado últimamente?

-Bien, no me quejo. ¿que hay de ti?

-Todo ha estado perfectamente por acá.

-Dime, ¿Por qué inesperadamente decides llamarme?

-¿Que acaso no puedo telefonearle a un viejo amigo?

-Pues si pero... ¿Cobro revertido?... !Es enserio!

-¿Te molesta? o es que acaso le molesta pagar la llamada.

-No es eso... no es que me moleste ni que esté en un plan de ahorro... es solo que... no hablaba contigo desde que...

-Desde que tuve que regresar a Austria por que me deportaron.

-Si... y dime, ¿Por que no me has venido a ver? no es que te extrañe, es solo que...

-¿Solo qué?

-Nada.

-Bien, tengo que cortar, tal vez llame desde algún teléfono público mañana por la tarde.

-¿por qué no simplemente pagas la cuenta del teléfono o vienes a Suiza?

- Es por que... Estoy en plan de ahorro.

El tono en el teléfono de Vash sonó, producto de que el Austriaco cortó la llamada. El resto del día se estuvo auto-agrediendo ya que no podía quitar a Roderich de su mente. Tal vez le llamaría, o esperaría la llamada. Y aunque daría lo que fuera por declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos, había pasado mucho tiempo, y tanto las llamadas como las visitas, el Internet o el correo eran costosos, lujos que no podía darse debido al estúpido plan de ahorro.

.

.

.

_PERO A VECES VALE LA PENA SACRIFICARTE POR LA PERSONA QUE AMAS._

* * *

_**¿cortito?  
**  
**Bueno, este era mi primer intento, si te gustó puedes dejar un review, y si no también para poder mejorar algunos aspectos. Te lo agradecería en grande c:**_

**NO AHORRES EN REVIEWS, YA QUE SON GRATIS Y DEJANDO REVIEWS AHORRAS !EL AHORRO ES MARAVILLOSO!**

Okay, me despido, que les vaya bonito y NOS OLEMOS LUEGO.

-Alfrep Llonz


End file.
